


The Backwoods of Arizona

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick little fluff piece just because I had a spare 5 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backwoods of Arizona

Italics indicate Daisy's internal monologue 

 

This was not how it was supposed to Go, Coulson had said it was a simple snatch and grab op. It was supposed to be a simple get in get the samples get out, but no, things can never go according to plan, instead, they have to go as far afield as physically possible leading to her being holed up in the arse end of Arizona with Jemma; seriously though couldn't it have been anyone else, and now I'm stuck in a small cabin with my crush until May could bring the bus to come get us. On the plus side at least it was Arizona so they didn't have to worry about freezing to death.

……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……

 

"Skye… Bullocks, Daisy, are you awake?"

"Sure thing Jemma, what is it?"

"It's just I know this may be a little awkward and all but it's dropped 15 degrees in 15 minutes and soon it's gonna be freezing, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to share a bed, to conserve body heat of course"

Don't freak out, don't freak out just play it cool, it's not like your crush just asked to share a bed, she only wants to stay warm "sure thing Jems, although I'm pretty sure you just wanna get me into your bed"oh my god Daisy shut up, although she is kinda cute when she is embarrassed 

Blushing furiously she says "What? No, I, I don’t know what Fitz has told you but I"

"It's ok Jemma I was joking, wait a second what do you mean what Fitz has told me?"

"Uhh..nothing I mean, uhh..bollocks, you've really done it this time, Jemma, why don't you just outright tell her you're in love with her" then she freezes as she seems to realise what she has just said "uh...Daisy..I…I can explain"

Getting up from my bed I walk over to her before pulling back the covers and slipping in beside her saying "no need Jems, I feel the same"

"You…you do?"

"I do, now what say we see about finding another way to conserve body warmth?" Aww isn't that blush the cutest

……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……..……

When we awaken the next morning it is sudden as I sense a presence entering the room, and without hesitation use my powers to launch a shock wave at it but what is just as surprising is Jemma sitting bolt upright beside me naked and gun drawn damn that's hot it's moments later that I realise the presence in the room is that of May and instead of being pissed off she looks at us and says "about damn time you two, and remind me when we get back to tell the others that I won the pool, but in the meantime hurry up and get dressed wheels up in five" before turning around and walking back outside  
Looking at Jemma I say "so... uh... I guess we`d better get dressed then"  
the last thing I had expected was for Jemma to reply in that seductive voice of hers "alright, besides I'm sure the bunks on the bus are more comfortable" before licking my ear _damn this girl will be the death of me_


End file.
